Blued eyed Angel and the Red eyed Demon
by Ishgirl
Summary: Originally known as Transformers Lauren and Fiona version a revised version of the story of Lauren and Fiona whose lives are intertwined with the fate of the Autobot and Decepticon war. With the betrayal of one close to them comes the pressing matter of what's more important family or the world. Can the Autobots always save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**REVISED VERSION 6-2-13 I ONLY OWN MY OCS'**

**Lauren's POV**

Summer was here and I couldn't stop staring at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. When it down my heart burst in excitement because the bell signified the start of summer vacation for me and my fellow classmates.

My name is Lauren Mary Ross, I'm 16 years old. I have long dark brown hair wavy at the ends, bright blue eyes; I have very noticeable Irish skin and a well fit body from doing track in my school. My family is well rich or upper middle class as I like to say to not sound like I'm bragging.

My dad's family came over from Ireland to start a Construction Company which happens to be very successful. While my mom, is an executive at a military intelligence agency.

Our relationship as a family is great but individually they couldn't be more different. My dad and I aren't very close though he and I love each other we never truly had a understanding of one another and I was never able to open up to him like I can do with my mom.

I was the child in kindergarten that would always cry saying "I want my mommy". I don't know what I would do without my mom; she is a woman I hope I can be just like.

She is successful, beautiful on the inside and out and is very gentle with everything she comes into contact with. I inherited my long dark hair and blue eyes from her. I can turn to her about anything and I'm truly grateful for that.

My parents were great but like a lot of kids of successful people they were busy most of the time. I never held that against them I just wished they weren't as busy so we could have some family time.

But I had Jane, my care taker when my parents weren't around. She came to our family when I had just turn two, she was always there watching over me, protecting me and being my mom when my mom wasn't able to. She was a tall, about 5'7 and had short blonde hair with dark reddish brown eyes with a scar from her temple to her cheek bone.

She and I have been close from the start too like my mom I don't know what I would do without her but she is very scary and aggressive when she is angered I always brushed it off thinking she had some anger problems. Her past is very blurry and I never knew too much about her life before she came to my family.

"Hi honey" my mom said sweetly to me as I got into the car shutting the door.

"Get me out of this place I don't want to see it till September" I said.

My mom drove out of the parking lot heading back home.

"Hey mom you and dad said you had 2 surprises for me this morning and I'm sort of wondering what they are I have been waiting for 8 hours".

"Oh yes honey here is your first surprise that has been kept from you for about 3 months" she said.

" WELL what is it tell me pleaaaaaseeeeeeee" I begged

"okay I'll tell but stop begging you look like a puppy, your Uncle Dan, Aunt Erica and your cousin Fiona are moved up here just yesterday" she told me.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Oh my gosh are you serious cause if you're joking I'll never speak to you again"

"Yes I'm serious, Uncle Dan opened up a new restaurant down town and Aunt Erica opened up her own clothing store.

My Uncle Dan is brother to my dad and he married a woman named Erica. My Aunt Erica got interested in the fashion industry creating her own line of clothes.

My cousin Fiona is my best friend in the whole wide world. She's funny, sweet, athletic like me, and was a big fashionista thanks to her mother. She had a slim well-toned body like me, long straight brown hair, and bright hazel eyes which sometimes had a hint of gold in them.

The rest of the ride home I was planning my summer out going to the beach, shopping, partying, and traveling. A few minutes later we pulled into our driveway and saw a familiar looking girl and 2 adults with my dad. When I got out of the car I ran right over to the girl giving her a big hug.

"Fiona it's so good to see you" I said pulling away from our hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was moving up here my parents swore me into keeping it a secret" Fiona said.

I looked over to my aunt and uncle I walked over to them and gave them a hug. My Aunt Erica was a thinned lipped Scottish beauty, fresh off the boat from Scotland and met my uncle Dan while he was bartending an Irish Pub when he and my dad had just left Ireland.

"Aren't you a beauty, boys must be lining up for you" She said pinching my cheeks.

"Yeah I wish some would and some wouldn't" I replied back with a chuckle.

"Erica leave her cheeks along they'll be redder then a tomato" Uncle Dan remarked saving the life of my cheeks and grabbed me in a hug.

When I released from the embrace from my uncle I felt someone grab my hand and pull me inside in a rush. Fiona dragged me up the stairs and into my room.

"Well now that we are safe from the adults we have to catch up with each other's lives" She said lying down on my bed.

After we caught up with each other's lives in the past couple of months. Jane walked in with her ever so gleaming reddish eyes.

"Fiona it's good to see you, sweetheart and Lauren how was your last day of school?"

"Boring and too long" I said bluntly causing Jane to laugh,

"Well I have a feeling you two will have a pretty interesting summer" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Trust us Jane we do plan on that" Fiona said.

Jane then left the room almost seeming very pleased with herself and gave me the vibe she knew something that I didn't.

"Girls come down stairs if you want another surprise" I heard my dad yell.

We went down stair curious to know of our surprise. What we didn't know about this surprise. What I didn't know that this so-called surprise was going to change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

(LAUREN'S POV)

Fiona and I left my room and raced down stairs, but before we could run out the front door, Jane stopped us. She pointed in the direction of my family's living room to where our parents were. I rolled my eyes at her and she smirked and put her hands on my shoulders turning me around along with Fiona, leading us to the living room.

I knew what was coming, a speech from my dad. He loved to hear himself talk and be deep, as if he and I had a deep connection or something. As if sensing my irritability Jane whispered into my ear.

"He means well sweetheart, remember he isn't always going to be there so you might as well enjoy him now"

I frowned a little at her words but brushed it off as soon as we saw our parents in the living room looking very pleased with them.

My mom and dad were standing in front of the piano while Uncle Dan and Aunt Erica sat on the couch.

"Okay girls since you two have been in high honors all year in school, and have passed all your driving tests we got you two your very own car".

I gasped as did Fiona; neither of us was expecting that. I was flabbergasted that they got us a car. I even told my parents that I was not bothered if I didn't get a car or not. They were not the kind of parents that would spoil even if I asked for it. Therefore, I was shocked as well as Fiona.

My dad and Uncle Dan were firm believers of "work for what you want". This is one of the reasons why we pushed ourselves to be over achievers in school. Not to mention if we didn't do well in something there was always a non-verbal sense of disappointment in us.

Especially my dad, he being the "more" successful one of him and his brother he always expects me to outdo everyone else. This is something I have no interest in, because of that we can never really agree on things all too often.

"What kind of car"? Fiona asked demanding to know more and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Go and find out" Uncle Dan said.

We raced to the door and ran outside only to see an old, rusty looking Camaro.

"You got to be joking" I said disappointed of not having a car that didn't have rust on it.

Fiona looked back on our parents "thank you….." she said "I think" she mumbled so they didn't hear her.

"At least we don't look like spoil brats with a shiny new car", Fiona said to be optimistic of the situation.

If I could sum up Fiona in one word it would be optimistic.

I could always count of her of making the best out of any situation; if my hair turned magically green she would tell me it'd look great with my skin tone.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I said

"Umm, hello when I am not right, we also don't look like snotty bitches with a new car like that girl you don't like. What's her name again?

"Trina. Trina Demarco" I answered thinking of that girl made my blood boil.

Trina Demarco was another girl in my school whose family was just as successful as mine.

But unlike mine parents or should I say Jane, who taught me to be humble and thankful for what is given to me, Trina's parents regretfully grant every wish she ever desired.

She was a very competitive person; she always had to be first. Either it be in a race, being the smartest in class or hitting puberty first in our grade.

Unfortunately for her I beat her in the puberty department and in the being an honors student as well. This made her determined to best me in any way she could see possible.

She seeks to impress people while I could care less and if an old, rusty Camaro will help people see that then I will gladly accept the idea of having this car.

"Maybe we could clean it up a little" Fiona suggested

"Oh really? How"? I asked turning to her as she walked around our new, I mean old car.

" Well maybe we could give it a new paint job and wash it up a little, I mean you never know what a little cleaning would do" she said.

"Yeah and if we clean and dream hard often maybe it will turn into a brand new car" I said sarcastically.

"I hate how much of a smart ass you are" Fiona replied crossing her arms in front of her chest,

"Let's at least try" she said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine" I said giving in.

We got buckets, soap, and towels ready to clean the car. I grabbed the hose after washing it for about an hour.

It started to look very good actually, that is if you're were semi blind, but it was an improvement from before I will give it that.

While we cleaned the car we talked about stories from our childhood, to make time cleaning more bearable.

"Remember when we were 6 and we still believed in the Easter bunny so we stole the carrot cake that Jane had baked out of the fridge in hopes of catching it?" Fiona asked

"Yes, oh my god Jane was so mad at us and made us clean the entire kitchen after she made Easter supper that night" I said chuckling.

We had just finished cleaning up the car; it was dark often out that we could see the stars.

We lay on the hood of the car and looked at the stars.

"Fi, have you ever looked at the night sky and wondered if there's more out there for you?" I asked her, turning my head towards her.

"Well yeah, but you know me I'm not that willing to risk what I'm already happy with" she said honestly.

"Really? You wouldn't change anything in your life"? I asked her, confused and a little bit jealous on how she found herself to be content and happy about her life, which I on the other hand wished I could change something about it.

Before she had the chance to answer me we were interrupted.

"Girls it time to come in now" I heard my mom call for us.

"Coming" Fiona replied back getting off the hood; I followed her making her way into the house. Before I went inside I gave one last look at our car and smiled a little bit.

We went inside and went upstairs into my room. My aunt and uncle had already left and Fiona was going to stay here for the night since her room in her new house was not ready yet.

While waiting for Fiona to finish up in the bathroom I heard a noise coming from the attic. I made my way up there to see my dad going through somethings.

"Dad, what are you doing"? I asked.

"Just looking at old things that your great- great grandfather had during his journey to the Arctic Circle"

My dad said continuing in looking through the boxes.

"Aha I found them" he said he then pulled out a pair of old glasses.

"Why are you so excited about a pair of old glasses"? I asked not seeing the importance of them.

"Well these glasses belonged to your great -great grandfather when he went to the Arctic Circle and before he went mental," my dad said.

"Wait my great-great grandfather was mental, how? I asked curious to know more.

"Well after his journey to the arctic circle he kept talking about a big metal man in the ice he found" my dad explained.

I held the glasses noticing a few cracks or imprint on them to tiny to see.

"Hey dad can I keep the glasses they look pretty cool?" I asked him.

"Sure just be careful with them okay" he said. He handed me the case to put them in.

"Alright goodnight" I quickly left him alone and went downstairs to see Fiona was already in my room.

I put the glasses case in a box of sentimental valuables I had collected from over the years

"What do you have there, Lauren"? Fiona asked

"Just old home videos of us and other stuff like my mom's senior photo from high school, my dad's old favorite watch and now the newest addition, our pyscho ancestors' glasses" I said smugly to her.

I looked to her to see her eyes had widened a little bit.

But she quickly shook her head and said "I'm too tired to even ask.

Good night" she said resting her head on her pillow and pulling the blankets over herself.

I soon found myself getting tired and fell to sleep.

**Sorry I know I promised to update this summer but you know life kind of got in the way of that so I'm so sorry I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Love you guys. Please review and no flames please.**

*****PS IF YOU WANNA SEE WHAT LAUREN, FIONA AND JANE MIGHT LOOK LIKE THERE ARE LINKS OF MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT.**


End file.
